Another world, Another chance
by bitter vampire
Summary: (A bit of romance in later chapters...) After Sirius fell into the veil, he was given three chances to live again. Over the other two, he chose a little girl, but when he arrives, she’s not so little anymore... (I SUCK AT THESE THINGS!) Please R&R!


A/N: What should I say? Its about Sirius getting another chance to live.... .::Sniffle::. I miss Padfoot ;-;... at least I still have Remus... .::Hugs Remus plushie::.  
  
Disclaimer: Really, if I owned it would I be here right now?!  
  
Summery: After Sirius fell into the veil, he was given three chances to live again. Over the other two, he chose a little girl, but when he arrives, she's not so little anymore... (I SUCK AT THESE THINGS!!!!) Please R&R!!!

I almost forgot!

_THIS_ = Sirius thinking

_**THIS**_ = The guardian speaking

"........" = Normal talk

'........' = Normal thinking

Got it? Good....

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
.:::::Another world, Another chance:::::.  
  
-:0:-Prologue-:0:-  
  
When he woke up the whole world around him was black. There was nothing. He sat up.  
  
_Am I dead?_ Where his first thought but soon he saw three lights... the lights coming closer and closer, until he could see four figures. In the fist light stood a man and a women, clothed in white. In the second light stood a man, with long black hair and black robes and in the third light sat a young girl, no more then 9 years old, crying. He knew the first three. _James, Lily!_ He was beaming with happiness... he had lost the a long time ago. The second one he wasn't so pleased to see. _Regulus..._ He felt a bit sorry. Once these two had been such good brothers, but he'd joined their parents... His eyes soon moved to the little girl. She looked hurt, and depressed. _Who?_ Was the only thing he could think up when a fifth figure appeared. It was a tall man, with long golden hair and white clothes, with wings on his back. He stepped backwards but the man just smiled.  
  
_**Do not be afraid... I am your guardian.**_ The man said without moving his lips. **_I am Javan, I am here to give you three choices. They are here to help you to make the right choice._** He said pointing to the people. Lily and James came forwards.  
  
"Sirius...." Said Lily smiling. "Come with us, our friend." She said softly.  
  
"Oi, Padfoot... glad to see you mate." James said smiling and Sirius's eyes filled with tears. His best-friend stood there with his wife... but soon they backed away and Regulus stepped forwards.  
  
"Brother, I know we haven't been what you'd say a family for a long time but... come with me. I really need a big brother." He said and smiled a little. Sirius bit his lower lip. Regulus looked like he was sorry... but soon he stepped forwards also. But the girl, just kept on sobbing and sniffing until she looked up, she had a black eye and blood fell from her lip.  
  
"I-I wish I had a friend...." She sniffled, but it seemed she didn't see Sirius. His head turned to Javan.  
  
_**Mary Frost, lives with her alcoholic-father and a mother who couldn't care less about her in another world... he hits her when ever possible. Do you wish a young child such a life?**_ Javan asked as if telling Sirius to pick her. But he didn't know. He wanted to be with Lily and James, over everything but Regulus seemed to be sorry for everything nasty he had done. But there was something about this girl, Mary... there was something about her. Sirius sighed. Closing his eyes, he listened to what his heart said and when he opened his eyes, he reached out for the girl. **_This is the path you have chosen, then it is the path you shall take..._** And with that a light went around Sirius. A warm breeze went through his hair and Sirius closed his eyes smiling.  
  
_Mary... I'm coming..._ And with that... there was only darkness...  
  
.::::To be Continued::::.  
  
A/N: Well? What did you think? Good, bad, sucked? Please, tell me by... REVIEWING!!!! Can I have 3 reviews, before I'll continue or It'll be deleted at once. Thank you. 


End file.
